Gorak
Gorak is a 25 year old batarian, living in Tayseri Ward on the Citadel. He works at the TaymeVarren Kafe, which is also located in Tayseri Ward. Background Pre-Citadel Gorak was born in the Batarian Hegemony to middle-caste parents, on Lorek. Both of his parents as well as his uncle were opposed to many of the things the Hegemony do and promote. When he was five, his father and uncle were captured by Hegemony authorities. Before the authorities were able to take his mother, she took him and they both fled the Hegemony and after several tense months, they managed to make it to the Citadel, where they were accepted as refugees. School years Once they settled down in the Citadel and made contact with the small batarian community there, Gorak was enrolled at the local primary school and started his education on the Citadel. Despite trying to make friends amongst the populace, he was rejected by his peers due to being a batarian. This rejection would eventually turn into bullying, which became severe during his secondary school years, especially from humans during the Skyllian Blitz. The bullying would become so severe his mother considered pulling him out of school and tutoring him herself. But eventually Gorak stayed in school and managed to graduate. Adult Life After graduating fromschool Gorak decided against going to tertiary education, as he had no idea in what he wanted to do in his life, and didn't want to waste time faffing around at university doing something he didn't want to do. Instead he tried to find steady employment, but he was unable to find anything better than as a cleaner or a janitor until he saw that a small, out of the way cafe was looking for staff. Taking his chances Gorak applied, not expecting to get the job, but to his surprise the human owner offered him the job. Since then he has been serving as the barista for the TaymeVarren Kafe. Although his life is free from problems, the local Terra Firma group like to picket the cafe, because they believed that the human owner should've hired humans, not aliens, especially a batarian at that. Relationships His mother - Gorak is incredibly close to his mother, as for a long time they were all the other had. Gorak admires the fact that his mother didn't abandon him when she left the Hegemony, an already dangerous journey with heavy risks. She brought him along as well, not wanting him to be tainted by the propaganda and lies of the Hegemony. Mr. Megumi Sakaki - The owner of TaymeVarren Kafe and Gorak's boss. Gorak and Mr. S get along reasonably well, Gorak is always grateful for the fact that Mr. S gave him a chance to get better work when no one else would. Marran - The short tempered cook of TaymeVarren Kafe, they mostly are caustic to one another, although neither really hates the other, it's just the nature of their relationship. Marran has the annoying habit of stealing Gorak's omni tool and abusing any members of the DLF that he finds on the extranet, leaving a rather apologetic Gorak trying to clean up the mess that Marran leaves behind. Personality Gorak is easy going, friendly and a bit on the lazy side. He is disgusted by the Hegemony and its views, as well as many of the batarian criminals and slavers that operate, as he believes that he gives all batarians a bad name, making it harder to foster friendlier relations between batarians and the other races. Despite this, he is quick to defend batarians in general, as he knows that not all batarians are not like the ones that the media likes to focus on. He gets rather angry when anyone insults either his family or his acquaintences. Trivia Gorak has a pet rabbit named Spot. Gorak was originally meant to be an expy of Sanae Hanekoma from the game The World Ends With You. Gorak supports slavery to a degree. While he believes that batarians should be allowed to practice slavery since it is integral to their culture, he believes that batarians should stick to only using the batarians within the slave caste, and should not enslave other races. Category:Batarians